Caution, Handle With Care
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity gets a bizarre statue, then things go from bad to worse. rated for language, and violence. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_**One day when she got home, Serenity got a package in the mail, there was no return address on it, when she opened it, and she found a bizarre statue.**_

_**It looked almost like a woman with a knife in her hand, and on the statue, she found a small note, it read, "Caution: Do not remove the label, handle with care." **_

_**She thought it rather strange, but she left the label alone, and she placed it on the coffee table and went to her room to do her homework.**_

_**Serenity went about her daily routine and forgot about the statue. Then one day her brother came over thinking she was at home, and using his key he let himself in. **_

_**When he found out that she wasn't at home, Joey went and got himself something to eat and sitting on the couch, he saw the statue.**_

_**He placed his sandwich on the table and picked up the statue and he looked at it and read the label and laughing to himself he, then he removed the label and when nothing happened he ate his sandwich and when he was done, he put the plate in the sink and left and he relocked the door.**_

_**That night when Serenity got home, she unlocked the door and went inside. Little did she know that her brother had been there until she saw the plate in the sink, she went to her room and put her books on her desk and went to get something to eat.**_

_**She passed the coffee table and then she noticed that the statue was missing, she looked all over the place and when she couldn't find it, she called Joey.**_

"_**Joey, when you were at my apartment today, did you see a statue on the coffee table?" Serenity asked.**_

"_**Sure I did, I thought it was stupid but then I figured you bought it so I left it sitting there while I ate my sandwich." Joey told her.**_

"_**You didn't by any chance take the label off the statue did you?" She wanted to know.**_

_**Not wanting to get yelled at by her, Joey lied and said, "No, I just looked at it that's all I did, why?"**_

_**She went on to tell him, "When I got home a little while ago, I noticed that the statue was missing and I can't find it."**_

_**Joey thought that it was strange, so he said, "I'll be right over and I'll help you find it." She thanked him and she hung up the phone.**_

_**She then went to her room to take a shower and change clothes, while she was in the shower, something was creeping around her bedroom, it stopped right outside the bathroom and when she stepped out of the shower, it ran into the other room.**_

_**After she got changed, she heard the doorbell and went to see who it was and saw Joey standing there, she opened the door and as he walked in Joey said, "Lets see if we can find that stupid statue, Mai has dinner waiting for me."**_

"_**You check in the kitchen and I'll check here in the living room." Joey said. They searched for an hour finding nothing and Serenity said, "Where in the heck could it be?"**_

_**Joey sighed and then he said, "Alright, go look in your bedroom one more time, if we don't find it then I guess maybe it walked off by itself." He said jokingly.**_

_**When she didn't find it in her room either, Joey said, "Listen, I've got to get home or Mai's going to wring my neck, I'll come by tomorrow and we can look again." Serenity kissed him and said, "Thanks for coming by." Then he left and she closed and locked the door.**_

_**She went into the kitchen, fixed herself a sandwich, took it and a glass of milk, and went to her room to get some of her homework done. It was late and she put her things away, turned off the light and went to sleep.**_

_**In the darkness, a figure stalked around the apartment looking for something, but what was it looking for? Then the figure walked into the bedroom, climbed up onto the bed, and walked up to Serenity's face, then it started chanting some strange words and Serenity woke up screaming.**_

_**When the alarm went off the next morning, she reached over and pushed the button, got up, took a shower and got ready to go to Domino College. When she left the apartment, there was something very strange going on inside, there on the bed was the statue, and the face of the statue had this terrified look on it, as if it were possessed by another person, but who could it be?**_

_**When she got to College, she went to her first class and as she sat down, she had the strangest feeling, it was as if she was being drawn by something to find the one person responsible for her being put into that statue, but who was she looking for?**_

_**She sat there looking around, then she got up and walked out of the room, not knowing where to go, Serenity wandered around the campus, then she headed for downtown Domino, maybe what she was looking for was there. **_

_**Joey had talked to Yugi about the strange looking statue and when Yami heard what he was saying, Yami turned around and hurried to the phone, he called Bakura.**_

"_**What do you want Pharaoh?" Bakura asked.**_

_**Yami then told him what he had overheard Joey telling Yugi and there was silence on the other end, then Bakura said, "Are you sure that's what Wheeler said?"**_

_**Yami said, "Yes, and if what he told Yugi is correct, then you're in a world of trouble." Bakura then said, "How in the hell did Wheeler's sister get hold of that damn statue?"**_

_**Yami said, "I don't know, but we've got to get over there and get it and make sure that it hasn't caused anyone to suffer the hell that I could cause." Bakura agrees, then he says, "I'll meet you there; make sure that Wheeler is with you, we may need to question him."**_

_**When we get to Serenity's Apartment, Joey lets us in and the smell of Shadow Magic reeks in the apartment, when we go into the bedroom, there on the bed lies the statue, but when we get closer, Joey screams, "No, it can't be."**_

_**We walk closer to the bed and the statue is lying on the bed, the eyes are open and instead of dead eyes, the eyes of the statue are green, just like Serenity's eyes.**_

_**Bakura picks up the statue and then he yells, "We're too late, it's already begun." Then Joey asks, "What's begun, and where is Serenity?"**_

_**Yami then says, "It's a long story, but right now we need to find Serenity and get her and this statue to Ishizu and find out if she can reverse what's happened."**_

_**Bakura picks up the statue and as he head to the front door, he says, Wheeler get the hell out of here before I kick your ass, Yami we to contact Marik and tell him what's happening and he can tell Ishizu, I pray that we're not too late."**_

_**P**__**lease R&R..**_

_**Chapter Two Coming Up..Who is she looking for??**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_**When they told Ishizu about what had happened, she was outraged and turning to Bakura she said, "If you weren't in this equation, I would seal your mouth shut and bury you in the sands of Egypt, but since you're needed I can't.**_

_**You do know when that abomination returns to her apartment and doesn't find this statue, she's going to know that you know she's returned and if she decides that Serenity's body is no longer needed, she'll find someone else to inhabit and that means that Serenity's body will be destroyed, we can't let that happen."**_

"_**What in the hell is going on, and don't tell me that it's a long story. That's my sister's body that's been taken over by whatever that thing is; I have a right to know what's going on." **_

_**Ishizu then waved her hand and Joey fell asleep, then she said, "Before he wakes up, all of you had better know where his sister is and bring her back her."**_

_**Serenity wandered around never finding who she was searching for, so she returned home, only to find that the statue she had left in her bedroom was missing, she threw back her head and let out the most eeriest scream that could be heard all over Domino.**_

_**Just then, Bakura fell to his knees and as he raised his head he said, "She knows." **_

_**Ishizu then said, "Alright we don't have any time to waste, you need to find K'Jut and get her to come to us.**_

_**Then we have to find a way to separate her from Serenity's body and then I can reverse her spell and allow Serenity's soul to enter her body and pray that K'Jut can be contained long enough to send her back to the shadows.**_

_**Bakura, Marik and Yami left and went to find K'Jut, but what they didn't know was she knew that they were on their way to the apartment, so she waited for them.**_

_**K'Jut use to be human, her name was Luta, she was the daughter of a trader that Bakura met, and when he decided that she would belong to him, her father begged him to leave her alone, but Bakura being who he was, he just laughed in the man's face and took his daughter and rode off into the desert.**_

_**That's when her father Darren fell to his knees and he begged the Gods to bring his daughter back to him, but when they refused to listen to him, he went to an old woman in the village, who was known to dabble in the black arts. **_

_**Darren paid the old woman to cast a spell on Bakura that would send him to the shadows and bring his daughter back to him but something went horribly wrong, the spell that was meant for Bakura hit Luta instead. **_

_**She screamed and screamed and right before Bakura's eyes she was dissolving into nothingness and as she started to disappear, Luta screamed, "I will find a way to come back and I'll make your life hell this I swear." Then she was gone, and in her place was this statue and Bakura took it out in the desert, buried it deep, and walked away.**_

_**As they got near Serenity's apartment, Bakura said, "Something's wrong." Then his eyes turned blood red and he fell to his knees and said, "She's taken a life, she's completely out of control, we may not be able to contain her."**_

_**When K'Jut screamed, the Manager of the apartments ran to see what was going on and when he saw Serenity standing there asked, "Miss Wheeler are you alright?" K'Jut then turned around and when she looked upon the man, she started manically laughing and she raised her hand and the man dissolved into puddle of ooze, then she went over and sat down and waited for Bakura.**_

_**Ishizu felt something was out of alignment in the cosmos and then she waved her hands and chanted some Egyptian words and sealed the house so that no one could enter, then she started chanting and soon Shadi appeared and he said, "My love why have you summoned me?"**_

_**Ishizu told Shadi what was happening and he shut his eyes and said, "Before they can contain K'Jut, they have to find out who found her soul container and gave it to Joseph's sister and why, if they can not find that person, then K'Jut will continue killing until she finds Bakura."**_

_**Ishizu then contacted Marik and told him what Shadi said, and Marik related this to Yami and Bakura and Yami said, "Who would want Bakura dead?"**_

_**Bakura threw his head back and laughed and said, "There are too many to count." Marik then said, "We can't go to the apartment until we can find the person who discovered the statue and sent it to Wheeler's sister, if we do, Bakura's good as dead."**_

_**Joseph woke up as Shadi was telling Ishizu about the statue and he said, "This statue could be my sister's casket if they can't find out where this thing is and who gave Rene this statue, that's just not right, she hasn't done anything to be treated like this please help her, I want my sister back."**_

_**Shadi turned to Joseph and he said, "If you are going to start acting like a little girl, I'll send you to sleep until this mess is over." Joey held up his hands and he said, "Alright, but what can I do to help?"**_

_**Ishizu went over to where Joey was and she said, "You need to be positive that we're going to find this person and bring them to justice and you sister will be released from the statue, but you have to have faith that we will get this done."**_

_**Joey smiled at her and he said, "I'll try, but it's hard to have faith when all of this seems to be out of a nightmare that I can't wake up from."**_

_**About then Shadi spun around and he said, "Joseph, I think you've hit the nail on the head, it is like a nightmare, and who loves to deal in nightmares?"**_

_**Ishizu spun around and then she contacted Marik and when she told him what Shadi said, he told both Yami and Bakura and they all started walking in the opposite direction, leaving K'Jut waiting in Serenity's apartment for them, but they weren't coming.**_

_**Who were they looking for and would they find the person responsible for all this before time ran out, little did they know that there was a time limit for them to solve the mystery and if they didn't solve it in time, then both K'Jut and Serenity would be lost in the shadows forever.**_

_**Please R&R..**_

_**Chapter Three Coming Up..**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When K'Jut realized that they weren't coming, she went outside, threw her head back, and let out a terrifying scream and then she started following their scent, she would find them and destroy the one responsible for sending her to the shadows.

As Yami, Bakura and Marik were on their way to find Arkana, they heard K'Jut's scream and Marik said, "She'll soon find us and if we don't hurry she's get to us before we find Arkana."

Back at the Ishtar's:

Joey was sitting on the couch holding the statue and he was praying that somehow, Yami, Bakura and Marik would succeed in what they were trying to do; he just wanted his sister back. What he didn't tell either Ishizu or Shadi that it was his stupidly that released the spirit from the statue.

As Joey sat there holding the statue, deep inside it, Serenity's soul was screaming to get out, _"__**Joey, she screamed, don't you know I'm in here, please Joey just look."**_

_**Serenity's POV:**_

_**What happened to me, the last thing I remember was going to bed, then something woke me and I saw something so hideous that it caused me to scream out. When I woke up, I tried to get up but something was holding me down, and I couldn't see, what's wrong, why can't I move?**_

_**Then I opened my eyes and I could see my brother looking at me an I tried to get him to hear me, but it was like he couldn't hear my screams, what's going on, am I dead? **_

Shadi was trying to use his magic to locate Arkana and the more he tried the harder it was. Then only thing he could think was that Arkana knew that they were looking for him and he was using some kind of shadow magic to throw them off so that they couldn't locate him.

As they walked down the streets of Domino, Marik was trying to make their presence protected so that if K'Jut were trying to find them, she wouldn't be able to detect what direction they were going in.

Shadi was finally able to find out where Arkana was hiding, he contacted Marik and told him, and then Shadi said, "Be careful, this madman isn't the one you use to know, he has learned to use shadow magic to his advantage.

Marik relayed to both Yami and Bakura what Shadi had said and Yami said, "We may need help, Marik ask Shadi if he knows anyone who can help us in case Arkana is to powerful."

Shadi knew that if he were to get someone to help, he'd have to go to the place that created K'Jut in the first place.

He'd have to go back in time to the place where it all happened and pray that he could discover what spell was used to throw that poor young girl into the bowls of the shadows.

K'Jut was searching, trying to discover where the humans she was chasing were, but their scent just seemed to disappear, she stood there on the sidewalk and she screamed, then she started back to the apartment of the human whose body she possessed.

Shadi used Time Wizard to go back to the right time and place where it all started, then he'd know what spell was used and hopefully he'd be able to use a counter spell the reverse what happened and release Serenity from her tomb of death.

When Shadi returned to the time when all this happened, he watched it all unfold. There was The Thief King laughing at an old man while he was holding who Shadi figured was the old mans daughter and he rode away with her.

The old man was furious then heart broken that his only child, his daughter had been taken by that despicable thief, the man approached an old woman, who was known to conger up spells an love potions.

When the girl's father beseeched the old woman to help the bring his daughter back and to make The Thief King pay by sending him to the Shadow Realm, the old woman started chanting a spell, it caused a bolt of lightening to streak across the sky and headed towards where The Thief King was.

Instead of striking The Thief King, it was deflected off him and it struck the young woman, causing her to scream out in horror and as her body was transforming into something horrible, she cursed The Thief King and then her body disappeared and in its place was a statue.

When Shadi got back to his time, he knew what he had to do, so he went to talk to Ishizu and when he told her what the old woman did, she said, "We need to get Bakura and K'Jut in the same spot and the statue has to be near where K'Jut is standing.

Then you can begin chanting the words to reverse the spell and if every thing works out the way we hope it does, then K'Jut's spirit will be back in the statue and Serenity's will be returned to her own body."

Shadi contacted Marik and told him, "Bakura and K'Jut have to be together in order for the reversal spell to work, but in order to do that, he will have to make sure that K'Jut doesn't try to kill him.

Then you and Yami may have to use shadow magic to bind her in place, but they have to understand that when they do that it'll probably only last for a few minutes.

That's when your sister and I will appear and hopefully the chant we do will reverse what the old woman did, and then all of this will be over and things will go back to how it should be."

So then the Yami's went back to Serenity's apartment and as they stood outside, Bakura yelled, "K'Jut I'm here, why don't you come out and we'll end this once and for all."

Just then, they heard another animalistic scream and then K'Jut appeared before them, she had the most hideous smile on her face, and she said, "At last, you will pay for sending me to the shadows, now you will die."

Just then, Ishizu and Shadi appeared, and Yami and Marik started chanting and K'Jut couldn't move, she started squirming and trying to break free, then all of a sudden there was a bright light and K'Jut screamed and she started disappearing and then she was gone.

Serenity's body then lay there on the ground, but she wasn't breathing and Ishizu ran over and as she felt for a pulse she said, "We've got to get her to a hospital." Bakura then picked her lifeless body up, Shadi waved his hands, and they suddenly appeared outside Domino Hospital Emergency Room.

Yami, Marik and Bakura hurried inside and as then as a Nurse noticed them she ordered a gurney and they rushed her inside and as the doctor examined her, he said, "This young lady is in a coma, her vital signs are fading. What in the hell happened to her, if we can't find out what's causing this, she'll surely die."

When K'Jut disappeared and Serenity's soul returned to her body, the statue that Joey was holding vanished, and he screamed, **"SERENITY!" **Then Joey passed out.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When K'Jut disappeared and Serenity's soul returned to her body, the statue that Joey was holding vanished, and he screamed, **"SERENITY!" **Then Joey passed out.

When the Shadi and the Yami's took Serenity's body to the hospital, Ishizu had gone back home, where she found Joey was lying on the floor, he had fainted.

Ishizu hurried over to him and as she touched his forehead, Joey opened his eyes and he said, "It's my fault all this happened, if I just left the damn statue alone, none of this would have happened and my sister would still be alive."

Ishizu told Joey, "Listen to me, you didn't cause any of this to happen, Arkana is behind this and even if you hadn't taken the label off the statue, that abomination would have still gotten out.

Arkana wanted to get rid of the Yami's and then he would of come after Shadi and myself, you see he wanted to be the extreme ruler of all the people, but when it didn't work out, Arkana just wanted Bakura and the other two Yami's dead."

"Where's my sister?" Joseph asked her.

Ishizu told him, "Your sister is in the hospital, the doctors are worried about her."

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

Ishizu didn't want to give him false hope, so she said, "Shadi believes that if Arkana is destroyed then your sister will get better."

Joseph then said, "I'll find that bastard and I'll kill him myself." Ishizu was terrified that he really would so she waved her hands and he fell into a deep sleep, she needed to get in touch with Shadi and let him know what's going on.

Shadi told the Yami's, "I have to come up with some kind of binding spell that is stronger then Arkana's black magic, but in order to do that, all three of you will have to keep him from finding out what I'm doing."

Bakura said, "Don't worry, we'll keep him occupied, you just find that spell and then maybe we can sent that bastard to the shadows where he can be destroyed once and for all."

When the Yami's went to find Arkana, Shadi returned to the Ishtar's home only to find Ishizu crying, he went over to her and said, "My love what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Ishizu then told him what Joseph said, and Shadi's eyes too filled with tears, then Shadi said, "I need your help; we have to find a binding spell that will be strong enough to bind Arkana.

Then I can take him to the Shadow Realm and destroy him, then maybe Serenity Wheeler will come out of the coma and she'll forget everything that's happened to her."

Ishizu then asked him, "What about Joseph, will he forget too?" Shadi put his arms around her and then he said, "My love I will make sure that Joseph forgets everything, I promise."

Ishizu then said, "Let's go to down to the basement and maybe there we will find the binding spell you need." So they climbed down the stairs and reaching the basement, Shadi and Ishizu started going through all the scrolls there, while in another part of Domino, Bakura, Marik and Yami are searching for Arkana.

In the Hospital:

Serenity was lying on the bed, her body was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and she had IV's in her arms and legs, there was also a breathing machine making sure that her lungs were working.

Inside her mind she woke up in a beautiful place, it had trees and beautiful flowers, birds of all kinds singing and then she looked and sitting under one of the trees, she saw someone who looked familiar, it was her grandmother.

Serenity ran over and sat down next to the old woman and asked, "Am I dead, is this heaven?"

The old woman smiled at her and then she said, "No Rene, this isn't heaven and you're in limbo, what I mean is that you haven't died, but if they can't find out what's wrong in time, then you will."

Serenity started crying and the old woman put her arm around her and asked, "Child why are you crying, don't you love this place?"

Serenity wiped the tears from her face and said, "Yes this place is beautiful, but I miss my brother Joey, I want to tell him that I love him and not to be sad."

The old woman smiled at her and then she said, "Child, like I said, you're not dead yet, if they find out what's wrong then you'll wake up in the hospital and you and Joey will be together again."

Back to where the Yami's are:

Marik fell to his knees and he growled, "That's where Arkana is hiding, but we've really got to be careful, the power that's coming from that place scared the hell out of me."

Yami then said, "We've got to give Shadi and Ishizu enough time to find that binding spell, so lets go and have a little fun, shall we."

Bakura and Marik said, "Let's go." Then all three of them entered the building and they felt the power emitting from inside and it was all they could do not to pass out. Bakura then said, "Marik, contact Shadi and let him know that we've found Arkana and he's got to hurry, we don't know how long we can keep him busy before he destroys us."

At the Ishtar's home:

Shadi got Marik's message and he was terrified to let Ishizu know, so he kept it to himself, he only told her, "Marik contacted me, they've found Arkana and he's even more powerful the I knew, they're going to give us enough time to find that binding spell.

In the living room of the home:

When Ishizu put a spell on Joseph to make him go to sleep, she whispered, "We'll find Arkana and bring your sister back to you, this I promise."

So while Joey was dreaming, he was dreaming that Serenity was home and that they were having a party, they had invited everyone, and they were having a great time.

Then something went horribly wrong, the room got black and Joseph was alone, his sister and the others disappeared, where did they go, why did his beautiful dream turn into a nightmare?

Both Shadi and Ishizu felt that something was wrong, Shadi then said, "Arkana has found a way to get inside the walls, he's trying to destroy Joseph's mind, and we've got to hurry before he does."

Shadi then said, "I've found the spell, we've got to get to where the Yami's are we only have a few minutes in order to bind Arkana before he realizes what we are up to."

Shadi used his magic to get them to where the Yami's are and then he said, "I will need all of you to help me with this spell."

Then he started chanting and Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and Marik all joined in, then they heard Arkana screaming, they knew that it was working, but were they in time to help save Serenity, or would her spirit be taken to the shadows?

In the Hospital:

While Serenity was in her dream world, she felt something happen and she looked at her grandmother and asked, "What's going on?"

The old woman said, "It seems that someone is trying to break through the defenses of the one who put you here."

Serenity then asked, "What will happen if they do?"

The old woman then said, "You'll waked up in the hospital and Joseph will be there waiting for you."

Serenity then asked, "And if they can't then what?" The old woman closed her eyes and said, "That's something I can't tell you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Shadi opened the portal to the Shadow Realm, and then with the help from Bakura, Marik and Yami they took Arkana's body to the Shadows Realm then taking him to the deepest darkest part of the shadows.

There they placed Arkana's body on the ground where the shadows came crawling and one by one they ripped Arkana's body apart piece by piece and when that happened, the spell keeping Serenity in the coma was broken.

When Arkana was destroyed, Shadi said, "We need to get back and make sure that Serenity is going to be alright, that we weren't too late." So they left the shadows and went back through the portal.

In the Hospital:

When Serenity asked her grandmother, what would happen if they couldn't stop the one responsible for putting her there, her grandmother told her, "That's something I can't tell you."

Then when Arkana was destroyed, Serenity's grandmother smiled and said, "It's time for you to go back, you need to wake up."

Serenity lay there on the bed, it was almost as if she were dead, Joey stood on one side of the bed and Ishizu were on the other side, then Serenity's eyes opened and Joey rang for the Nurse.

When the Nurse came into the room, she noticed that Serenity was awake, "I'll go get the doctor she said." Then the Nurse ran out of the room and when the doctor came in, he too was baffled when he saw that his patient was in deed awake.

"I'm going to have the Nurse remove the breathing machine, and after it's removed, you won't be able to talk for at least two hours, do you understand?" Serenity blinked her eyes once and Joey said, "She saying yes, she understands."

Then the door opened and Shadi, Bakura, Marik and Yami walked into the room and upon seeing Serenity awake, Shadi said, "Thank the gods we were in time."

When Serenity was able to talk, she looked at Joey and said, "While I was asleep I saw grandma and she told me that all of you were trying to help me, thank all of you for what you did, I don't remember what happened, and I don't want to, but again I want to thank all of you."

Serenity and Joey's lives went back to normal, neither of them remembered what happened, and for that Bakura was glad, he still remembers in nightmares what his ancestor The Thief King did and for that he'll always regret what happened.

_**Deep in the shadow, when Arkana died, K'Jut disappeared and in her place Luta appeared and her body started glowing and it floated up out of the shadows towards the heavens, her memory was erased and as she opened her eyes there stood her family, she ran to them and it was there she remained.**_

_**THE END..**_

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story…

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, The Duelist's Heiress, sherabo and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
